


Breaking and Entering

by Asylum_Arts



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Top Jerome Valeska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Arts/pseuds/Asylum_Arts
Summary: jerome breaks into Wayne Manor to kill Bruce, but it doesn't go as planned.





	Breaking and Entering

It was cold, like most nights in Gotham. But tonight was different. It was quieter than usual. The absence of noise made it very difficult for Jerome to sneak around Wayne manor unnoticed.  
The halls were dark but surprisingly warm. "It must cost a fortune to keep this place warm," Jerome thought to himself as he walked across the dark oak floors. 

Bruce's Butler was in the kitchen cleaning up after their dinner. 

After making his way past Alfred, he didn't have to be as careful as he tried to find the brats bedroom. As he made his way to the top of a large staircase the floor boards popped, causing him to freeze. Luckily, he was far enough away from Alfred so he wasn't alerted of the gingers presence.  
He walked through the maze of doors trying to find any sign of life in the rooms when he heard it.  
The sound of mattress springs shifting was like music to his ears.  
He walked up to a set of dark brown double doors, slowly opening one and peering inside the room.  
It was dark, almost pitch black besides the moon shining through the tall floor to ceiling windows.  
He had found his prize.  
He slipped past the door and shut it lightly, His thin fingers twisting around the silver lock before making his way to the end of the bed. He stood silent for a moment admiring what was before him. 

What he was finally going to end. 

Bruce laid sprawled out on his luxurious king size mattress.  
He pushed the covers away, the only thing keeping him decent was a black silk pair of pajama pants.  
His skin was coated in a light layer of sweat causing the moon light to reflect off his pale skin.  
Jerome needed the boy awake but didn't know how to do it. He didn't want to just shake him or something, that would ruin the fun. After spending a few moments contemplating he walked over to the windows and opened them up. The cool air of Gotham quickly started to fill the room.  
He walked over to the bed and slowly pulled the large blanket onto the floor. This way Bruce wouldn't be able to just cover up and fall back asleep. That would ruin everything. Jerome took a seat in a chair that was pressed against the wall facing Bruce's bed and waited.  
The more the temperature of the room dropped, the more impatient Jerome became. He fought with himself about changing his plan.  
Just as he thought about saying screw it and waking him up in some super lame way, Bruce started to stir around.  
He stretched his arm out reaching for the blanket but found nothing.  
After a few moments of blindly searching for the covers, he lifted his head off his pillow.  
Once he noticed there was no blanket there he sat up.  
His black curls fell in front of his face as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
"Look who's finally awake."  
Jerome spoke, breaking the silence.  
Bruce jolted, shocked by the sudden unsuspected voice.  
"How did you get in here?" He asked panicked.  
"The same way most people do. The front door." Jerome said with a stifled laugh.  
Bruce swallowed hard.  
"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" He asked.  
"That would be correct."  
"Why, why now?" He spat through strained teeth. His words almost caught in his throat.  
Jerome rose from his seat and stood at the end of the bed.  
Bruce pushed his body back a little as he stepped closer.  
"Because I'm tired Brucie. This isn't fun anymore, you bore me. The same old, I blow something up, you come dashing in, I try to kill you, and I lose. One has to wonder why I never just killed you when I had the chance, and I've had plenty."  
He monologued.  
"Killing me isn't going to change anything," Bruce replied. It almost sounded like he was pleading. He tried to act brave, but Jerome could see just how scared he was.  
"Oh, but it will," Jerome replied as he placed a knee onto the end of the bed.  
"It will change everything. No more billionaire Bruce Wayne."  
He moved forward, his hands pressing against the dense fabric.  
"Even if I die someone else will run Gotham." Bruce defended.  
"I have no interest in Gotham." Jerome's torso brushed against his raised knee.  
"It's rather disappointing to die like this after everything that's happened."  
Bruce spoke trying to distract Jerome.  
"We've been down this road before Brucie, it's not going to work again."  
Jerome was inches away from Bruce's face.  
He could tell how panicked he was and he loved it.  
The way he bit the back of his bottom lip to stop it from quivering, how he tried to draw out his breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating.  
It drove him crazy, but he couldn't be distracted.  
Jerome let the switch blade slide out his jacket sleeve and in one quick motion, he released the blade and held it to the boy's throat.  
A small whimper escaped Bruce and he's lucky it did.  
Jerome fed off of fear and enjoyed basking in it.  
That one simple noise stopped Jerome from slitting Bruce's throat right then and there. He wanted to see how far he could push the brat. He knew he shouldn't and he should just kill him but he was bored.  
"What's the matter Bruce, maniac got your tongue?" He laughed.  
Bruce slowly lifted his hand to meet the gingers face.  
Jerome was cautious but still, let it happen. If he tried anything funny, he could easily cut his neck open with no hesitation.  
Bruce's fingertips lightly traced over the harsh scars on Jerome's face.  
He almost felt comfort in the touch.  
For the first time in his life, he was experiencing physical contact that didn't end in pain.  
"Interesting." Bruce exhaled.  
It seemed as if he was completely distracted.  
Jerome was stunned. The way his warm fingers felt against his skin was strange.  
Bruce traced his finger over the scar that stretched from Jerome's cheek to the corner of his mouth.  
The feeling was almost sensual for Jerome and it caused him to part his lips and inhale quickly.  
He pulled his fingers away from his face, scared at the sudden reaction.  
Jerome's eyes snapped up to meet Bruce's and he suddenly leaned forward connecting their lips.  
Bruce was shocked but didn't pull away.  
He parted his quivering lips and allowed Jerome to take control.  
He dropped the knife off the side of the bed and pushed his knee between Bruce's thighs as he grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
Bruce reached up and started to unbutton the vest Jerome was wearing.  
He whimpered as the older one broke the kiss and pulled away from him.  
His complaining was short lived as Jerome latched his lips onto Bruce's neck.  
He would suck and bite at his skin, and then gently kissed the soon to be bruises.  
Jerome let his vest slip off his shoulders before he tossed it to the floor.  
They repeated the same pattern with his button up.  
Once more Jerome pulled away from Bruce and sat up on his knees so he could peel the shirt from his arms.  
Bruce was surprised to see how many scars covered his torso.  
They were most likely marks from his tragic childhood.  
Jerome leaned forward kissing Bruce again and pushed him back against the bed.  
Bruce almost couldn't believe he was allowing this to happen but he wasn't scared. After everything the two had been through, Bruce thought he might as well be as insane as Jerome for this but he craved it. He craved the attention, and the touch of another person.  
Jerome's body pushed him deeper into the mattress as he rested his elbows next to Bruce's head, and tangled his fingers in his curls.  
Bruce tried to hold back a strained moan.  
He could feel his pants grow tighter as Jerome kissed him.  
In a desperate attempt to feel some type of friction Bruce thrust his hips forward slightly trying to press against the crazed ginger.  
Jerome spread his thighs and dipped his hips down so that he was grinding against Bruce.  
He gasped at the sudden movement and cursed under his breath.  
Bruce's skin burned against Jerome cold chest as he continued thrusting his hips against him.  
Bruce reached up and rested his wrists against Jerome's shoulders.  
He moved his lips to Bruce's neck again and started to kiss down his body leaving small hickeys as he went.  
Bruce's fingers pulled at Jerome's hair as he started to bite at the skin on his hips.  
The small pains caused him to jolt only making Jerome's teeth push deeper.  
His fingers hooked around the youngest's pants hem and started to pull them down.  
The cold air brushing against Bruce's bare thighs gave him goosebumps.  
Bruce awkwardly pulled his legs out of his pants before Jerome tossed them aside with the rest of his clothes.  
As Jerome sat up on his knees Bruce rose so that his lips pressed against Jerome's torso below his bicep.  
Shocked, Jerome held his hands away from Bruce before chuckling a bit.  
He rested his hands against the back of Bruce's head and played with his hair.  
Just as his lips started to trail lower Jerome hooked his finger under Bruce's chin and forced him to look up at him.  
"Getting impatient?" He smiled.  
Even in the dark Jerome could see how bright red the boy's face was. He pushed Bruce against the bed again and returned to kissing down his torso.  
He could hear Bruce whimper as his throat pressed against his erection.  
Jerome hooked his fingers on Bruce's boxers and pulled them down until his erection was exposed.  
Bruce rolled his head back and slide his hands under the pillow twisting the fabric in his fists tightly as Jerome wrapped his hand around him.  
He pumped his wrist a few times before resting his hand against Bruce's base.  
He drug his tongue up his cock and wrapped his lips around the tip.  
Bruce inhaled loudly and let out a shuddered breath as Jerome took more and more of him into his mouth.  
He rolled his hips forward pushing his tip against the back of Jerome's throat.  
Jerome reached up as high as he could which was around Bruce's collar bones and dug his nails into his skin and started to drag his hand down Bruce's torso.  
"Stop!" He whinnied but Jerome didn't listen.  
He grabbed ahold of Jerome's wrist as he cried out in pain but he didn't stop until he reached his hips.  
Bruce's breath quickened as he laid there waiting for the pain to go away.  
Jerome continued to bob his head up and down.  
It was very obvious now that Jerome wanted to be in complete control.  
Bruce didn't understand why he thought this was going to be any different than other things Jerome has done, maybe because he wanted this to be different. But it was the same. It was about power and entertainment.  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door, and the sound of the handle rattling filled the room.  
"Master B, is everything alright?" Alfred said from the hallway.  
"I- I'm fine, just a nightmare," Bruce replied.  
There was a moment of silence and then Alfred walked away.  
Jerome swirled his tongue around Bruce's cock before pulling away.  
"Nightmare huh?" Jerome grinned.  
"Shut up," Bruce said as he sat up.  
Jerome rose to his knees once more and placed one foot on the floor.  
Bruce started to unbutton Jerome's dress pants which caused him to decide to stand up.  
Bruce was persistent in having some dominance so Jerome made it easier for him.  
Bruce sat up on his knees and met Jerome's lips as he started to fidget with his zipper.  
He kicked his shoes off and leaned down slightly to take his socks off too.  
Bruce pushed Jerome's pants down his thighs until they fell to the floor and Jerome stepped out of them.  
Bruce spread his thighs and sat down on the bed as he grabbed Jerome's clothed erection and started to palm him through the fabric.  
Jerome bit Bruce's lip roughly causing the younger to whimper.  
The taste of blood engulfed his tastebuds.  
Bruce pushed his hands against Jerome's hips forcing him to take a step back.  
He crawled off the bed and returned to sitting on his knees.  
Jerome gripped Bruce's hair and pressed his face against his cock.  
"You want a taste?" He asked forcing Bruce to look up at him.  
Bruce was stunned, he didn't expect Jerome to ask him something like that.  
"Guess not," Jerome said with a fake sigh as he pulled Bruce's head away from him.  
"Wait don't stop...please." He begged.  
Jerome grinned before pulling his erection from his boxers and pressed it against Bruce's lips.  
He parted them and allowed Jerome to press into his mouth.  
He'd had never done something like this so he didn't know exactly what to do.  
"Wider." Jerome demand.  
Bruce opened his mouth more and Jerome started to push Bruce's head towards him.  
It didn't take long for Bruce to gag but Jerome wouldn't let him pull away.  
He guided his head back and pushed him forward again.  
Bruce pressed his hands against Jerome's thighs as he forced his head back and forth.  
It was uncomfortable, but Bruce liked it.  
He felt degraded and embarrassed, but he loved it.  
Precum smeared across his stomach as his boxers held his twitching cock against his skin.  
"Cmon ya little brat, I know you can suck harder." Jerome spat.  
Bruce felt his face get hotter as he struggled to moan.  
People have called him that before, but not like this.  
He tightened his cheek muscles and started to suck harder.  
"Mmh fuck, just like that." Jerome moaned.  
Bruce loved the praise. It aroused him more than it should.  
He started to willingly move his head, but Jerome kept a grip on his hair.  
Bruce's cheeks and jaw quickly became soar but Jerome didn't let up.  
As he tried to push away Jerome yanked his head against the edge of the mattress and started to rut into his throat.  
He looked down at Bruce, he could see his throat expanding as he forced his cock deeper and deeper with each thrust. Drool dripped down his chin, and tears brimmed his lashes.  
Bruce had remembered the feeling of Jerome's tongue wrapping around his cock and started to move his tongue back and forth across the bottom of his shaft.  
Jerome's body weight fell forward as he held himself up by placing his hand on the top of the mattress.  
A shuddered breath escaped his lips before he swallowed harshly.  
Bruce gagged once more causing tears to trickle down the sides of his face.  
Jerome pulled out and grabbed Bruce by the jaw.  
"Had enough?" He asked as he wiped the dripping saliva off of his chin with his thumb.  
All Bruce could do was nod.  
"use your words, Bruce." Jerome scolded.  
"Yes.." Bruce muttered.  
Jerome tugged at Bruce's chin signaling for him to stand.  
Bruce managed to get up and Jerome pulled his body against his.  
He squeezed his ass tightly receiving a whimper from his brat.  
"You've been so good for me." He cooed as he turned Bruce around to face the bed.  
"On your knees." He commanded as he tapped the top of the mattress.  
"If we are going to continue, there's a bottle of lube in the second drawer." Bruce finally spoke before crawling onto the bed.  
He could feel Jerome's presence disappear before he heard the sound of his drawer closing.  
He swallowed hard and his stomach tied in knots as he waited.  
Suddenly he felt Jerome's cold hand pressed against the small of his back.  
He let Jerome push him down until his chest pressed against the cold sheets.  
He felt the bed shift behind him and he heard the small familiar click of the bottle cap.  
He bit his sore swollen lip in anticipation.  
He jolted slightly as he felt Jerome's fingertip press against his entrance.  
Bruce sucked air through his teeth harshly as Jerome pushed deeper.  
It was uncomfortable and slightly painful but bearable. After a few pumps, he added a second giving him no time to adjust.  
This time Bruce could feel it.  
He whimpered as he could feel his lower abdominal muscles burn.  
Jerome pressed his free hand against the side of Bruce's outer thigh and rubbed his skin gently with his fingertips.  
It comforted Bruce, but he was sure it was just some way to calm him so he could hurry up and fuck him.  
He allowed Bruce to adjust longer this time, taking his time so that it would all be less painful.  
"Ah, fuck." Bruce cried out as he felt Jerome spread his fingers.  
"Like that?"  
"Mmhmm"  
"Do you want more?"  
"Yes."He begged.  
He poured more lube into his hand and slowly inserted a third digit.  
Bruce had never felt such a strange mixture of pleasure and pain.  
After a few pumps, he pulled out of him.  
Jerome positioned himself behind Bruce and applied lube to his erection before placing it against Bruce's entrance.  
He pushed his torso further against the bed before easing into him.  
Bruce tangled his fingers in the sheets as he felt his muscles stretch.  
Jerome loved every moan and whimper that escaped Bruce's lips. He knew it was all because of him and he revealed in it.  
He pushed all the way to his base before giving Bruce a moment to adjust.  
Bruce was in so much pain, but he didn't want it to end.  
No one in his entire life had degraded or dominated him. Taken away his power and control and used him as nothing more than an object and it turned him on. Not only did he want to feel this way, he felt like he deserved it.  
Jerome pulled back and pushed forward again, sending another wave of pain through the boy's body.  
He did it again and again until he felt comfortable enough to keep a normal pace going.  
Bruce bit down on the sheets as his knuckles turned white from tugging at the fabric so hard.  
Jerome pressed the bottom of his palm deeper into Bruce's back forcing his spine to bend in an unnatural way but suddenly his entire body felt different.  
With every thrust, he was drowning in pure ecstasy.  
"Oh god, yes.. fuck." He spewed as Jerome hit his g-spot.  
Eventually, the pleasure started to overthrow the pain and Bruce seemed to become overconfident.  
He started to roll his hips forward and then push back against Jerome.  
Jerome pulled out and grabbed Bruce's arm, roughly pulling him to the other end of the bed.  
"If you want to do all the work that's fine by me." He said as he slumped against the headboard. He wasn't sitting up but he wasn't laying down either.  
He grabbed Bruce's thigh and pulled it across his hips so that Bruce was straddling him.  
The younger one's mood instantly changed. He became nervous and uncertain again.  
Jerome wrapped his hand around his cock and positioned himself at Bruce's entrance.  
Bruce shyly bit at his thumbnail waiting for his next move.  
"Don't act all clueless now Brucie." He teased.  
Bruce swallowed hard before lowering himself.  
His stomach started to burn again as he moved down him. He rested at his base for a moment before rising again.  
He placed his hands against Jerome's chest as he started to roll his hips.  
He let out a pathetic whimper as he pushed himself back down his shaft.  
Jerome admired his art.  
Bruce's brows were furrowed, and his eyes were shut tightly.  
His cheeks were stained with tears and his face was flushed red.  
Jerome placed his hand on Bruce's waist and rubbed his thumb over the deep scratches that protruded from his pale skin.  
The hickeys he had left were now turning a lovely shade of dark purple.  
He bit his lip in an attempt to restrain his moans from the feeling of Bruce sliding up and down his throbbing erection.  
He kept his eyes fixed on Bruce.  
It aroused Jerome to hear his lover whimper in pain.  
Even though the experience was painful he kept riding him.  
He felt as if he didn't want to disappoint Jerome. He liked the idea of being his entertainment. It made him feel disposable.  
As he started to pick up a rhythm the pain subsided again.  
Eventually, Bruce relaxed his tense thighs and his furrowed brows.  
A familiar feeling started to pool in his stomach, it almost felt like an ache.  
His breathing quickened and he started to roll his hips faster.  
Suddenly Jerome wrapped his hands around Bruce's hips and flipped them over.  
Bruce's back collided with the cold sheets causing him to gasp lightly.  
Jerome moved his hips and slowly thrust into Bruce.  
His sweat covered chest pressed against Bruce as he buried his face in his neck.  
He too was near his orgasm.  
He bit at his tender skin making him cry out in pain.  
He started to thrust harder and faster as he was neared his edge.  
Bruce lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jerome's hips.  
"Jerome!" He moaned loudly as he hit his g-spot again.  
It only took a few more thrusts before Bruce came all over their stomachs.  
The feelings of Bruce's nails in his back and the sound of him screaming his name forced him over the edge.  
He pulled out of Bruce and stroked his cock a few times before his cum dripped down onto Bruce to join the mess that was already smeared across his skin.  
They stilled for a moment as they caught their breath.  
Jerome used what strength he had to crawl off the bed and start to get dressed.  
Bruce stayed silent, it's not like he didn't want to say anything, he just couldn't think of what to say.  
"So you're not going to kill me?" He asked as Jerome slid his arms into his vest.  
"Now now Brucie, hasn't anyone ever told you to not look a gift horse in the mouth?" He chuckled as he picked up his switchblade and slid it back up his sleeve.  
He didn't say a word as he watched Jerome walk over to his bedroom door and disappear into the dark hall.  
He was a mess, but he didn't want to get up and clean off. He wasn't sure if he could move. He could just take a shower in the morning.  
Little did he know the amount of pain he'd be in the next day.  
That morning when he awoke he showered and picked out a long turtleneck to hide the marks. Throughout the day his body ached and screamed every time he moved. It was like a little reminder of the night he had had.  
Secretly he prayed for it to happen again.


End file.
